


Mesmerism dog

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogboys & Doggirls, Hypnotism, M/M, POV First Person, The Mesmer, mesmering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xion si ritrova, una volta ipnotizzato, a comportarsi come un cane.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Seguito di: L’ipnosi dello stregone.Prompt: 11. MesmerismoFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: M/MNumero parole: 2217.Titolo: Mesmerism Dog





	1. Mesmerism dog

Mesmerism Dog

 

Non posso credere a quello che mi è successo.

Sono nudo, a quattro zampe, nel cortile sul retro della casa del mio migliore amico. I suoi mancheranno per un mese e lui mi ha invitato a stare da lui ed ora eccomi a cercare un punto dove fare ‘i miei affari’. Alzò la gamba per urinare.

Negli ultimi giorno ho iniziato a comportarmi come un cane in tutto e per tutto, mi lecco anche l’intimo dopo aver finito.

Nulla di ciò che abbiamo provato è stato in grado di rompere la presa di qualunque cosa mi abbia afferrato la volontà per permettermi di tornare alla mia normale vita umana.

Tutto è iniziato pochi giorni fa.

Non c’era molto che potessimo fare in quel pomeriggio. Eravamo annoiati e lui, sapendo quanto non abbia fiducia nell’ipnotismo, mi ha spiegato tutta la vicenda del mesmerismo.

Sono scoppiato a ridere, davvero convinto che fossero cialtronerie innocue. Al massimo una frode.

 Non potevo essere ipnotizzato!

Mi ricordo un ciondolo, o forse un orologio, in ogni caso era d’oro. Lo ha tirato fuori da un cassetto, forse apparteneva a suo nonno. Era solo per scherzo, ha iniziato a dondolarlo davanti a me.

Ho sentito un gran sonno, non mi sono neanche accorto di essere caduto istantaneamente in una trance molto profonda.

Cercò con il piede di grattarmi la schiena, non ci arrivo ed inizio a rotolarmi sull’asfalto del cortile.

Quando mi è stato detto che mi sarei trasformato in un cane, mi sono tolto tutti i miei vestiti, mi sono messo a quattro zampe ed ho iniziato perfino ad abbaiare.

Ho riacquistato man mano consapevolezza, ma ho continuato senza nessuna esitazione a fare l’animale. Forse si è davvero attivato un ‘fluido animale’ dentro di me causato dal magnetismo?

Non lo so. Ho giocato con la palla insieme al mio migliore amico, gli ho dato la zampa, ho preso le crocchette al volo, ho ballato in modo penoso cercando di stare sulle ginocchia come un cagnetto che sta su due zampe. Insomma, ho passato il pomeriggio in giro per la stanza ha fare il cane addestrato da un circo.

Zeck è stato più di un’ora al telefono con i suoi, visibilmente in imbarazzo. Per sapere cosa si fa in questi casi, ma non credo lo abbiano preso sul serio.

Ha telefonato a diversi ipnotizzatori, gli hanno dato qualche consiglio che ha provato su di me, ma nessuno è venuto ad aiutarci.

Io tentavo di parlare, ma mi uscivano solo spezzoni di frasi tra diversi abbai.

Zeck ha cercato la soluzione su internet, ma nulla. Per ora sono rimasto bloccato in questa situazione. Mi sento così umiliato mentre mi annuso in giro a gattoni, fino a trovare un posto dove defecare. Credo di aver fatto almeno sei o sette piccole pipì lì dove m’invogliava l’odore.

Mi chiama dicendomi di tornare a casa, obbedisco e mi propone di dormire nel suo letto. Acconsento, sono stravolto e non voglio dormire solo.

Crollo addormentato sulle sue coperte, accanto a lui.

 

*******

 

Stamattina mi sono svegliato abbastanza confuso. Ho fatto dei sogni assurdi.

Correvo libero, ansimante e felice, con il vento sul viso, lungo un prato verde. Fino a che non vedevo la mia coda da cane e cercavo di prenderla, iniziando a rincorrerla.

Fino a qui potrebbe essere un effetto della trasformazione, ma l’ultima parte.

Sognavo di soddisfare fisicamente il mio migliore amico e lo sentivo come se fosse il mio padrone. Diamine, sarebbe meno strano se fosse il mio ragazzo o mi piacessero gli uomini.

Quando anche Zeck si sveglia, decido di assumere un’espressione neutra. Lo vedo alzarsi, ci provo anch’io, ma riesco solo a balzare dal letto rimanendo a gattoni.

Tentò di prendere tra le mani dei calzini, ma non riesco e ne afferrò solo uno in bocca, stringendolo con i denti, facendolo ondeggiare, inebriandomi con l’odore che emana.

Zeck cerca di vestirmi, sputò il calzino ed iniziò a guaire infastidito, sono così stretti. Non mi sento assolutamente a mio agio.

Zeck nega con la testa e se la gratta. Scende al piano di sopra, io lo seguo osservandolo preparare la colazione. Mi mette una tazza a tavola, non riesco a salire sulla sedia, sposta la tazza sul pavimento ed io l’annuso.

Mi sfugge un latrato infastidito, lui rovescia il contenuto in una ciotola per cani. V’infilo il capo, lecco il latte un paio di volte ed inizio a mangiare rumorosamente.

“Allora… _Obbiamo_ … _uoi_ …”. Non riesco a concentrarmi sulle sue parole, anche se sono umane, mi sembrano così aliene.

Tutto questo è assurdo, non può davvero essere stato l’ipnotismo. Non è una cosa reale! Anche nei film dicono che non può farti fare qualcosa senza la tua volontà o così lontana da ciò che faresti.

Ho paura che da un momento all’altro non sarò più in grado di comunicare, né di parlare, né di capire quello che mi si dice.

“Xion”. Riconosco quando chiama il mio nome, mi sfugge un sorriso ed inizio ad ansimare, la lingua penzoloni gocciola saliva. Mi sento ai suoi piedi, mettendomi a pancia in su.

“Xion” mi richiama. Il suo tono è più disperato e strofino la testa sul pavimento. Quando mi accarezza la testa con aria contrita riesco solo a pensare che vorrei essere un buon cucciolo. Sì, un buon cane per lui.

Mi addormento immaginandomi grattatine sull’ addome, il suo piede che sfiora il mio viso o altre carezze sulla testa.

Quando mi sveglio noto che mi ha preparato il pranzo in una ciotola. Mangio avidamente e, una volta finito, lui mi fa uscire nuovamente di nascosto.

Mi accorgo di aver ragione su un sospetto che avevo avuto sin dall’inizio. Ogni volta occuparmi dei miei affari mi sembra più facile, normale e meno imbarazzante.

Finiti i miei bisognini, lui apre la porta, io gli saltò addosso mettendomi sulle ginocchia ed inizio a leccargli la faccia. Ho abbaiato per salutarlo e ho iniziato a dimenare il bacino, ma non essendo dotato di coda, si sono mossi solo i miei glutei… e qualcos’altro.

Zeck mi ha fatto scendere ed è andato alla televisione, l’ha guardata seduto sul divano e io steso ai suoi piedi. Ogni tanto aprivo le gambe e mi leccavo avidamente, o mi grattavo usando il piede.

Alla fine mi sono raggomitolato sul pavimento e mi sono addormentato, sperando di trovare presto una soluzione.

Lui, infatti, mi ha fatto capire che aveva qualcosa in mente, ma non sono riuscito a capire cosa.

 

******

 

Ieri sera mi ha fatto uscire per i bisogni della sera, questa volta sono rientrato da solo dalla porta lasciata socchiusa, ho corso a due a due i gradini della scala rimanendo carponi e, raggiunta la camera da letto, sono balzato sul talamo. Mi sono raggomitolato all’altezza dei suoi piedi e mi sono addormentato.

Oggi, quando questa mattina mi sono svegliato, Zeck non c’era. Se n’era già andato da qualche parte, probabilmente a cercare la soluzione.

Sono sceso al piano di sotto e ho trovato la porta sul retro socchiusa, tenuta ferma dalla mia ciotola. Ho mangiato e sono uscito, senza spostarla.

Oggi la colazione l’ho gradita di più, erano delle crocchette per cani ed erano più buone del resto del cibo. Sono uscito, fuori faceva freddo, ma sono riuscito a occuparmi dei miei affari.

Ho perso la cognizione del tempo quando ho visto uno scoiattolo, l’ho inseguito da una parte all’altra del retro abbaiando furiosamente. Correvo e abbaiavo, non accorgendomi neanche di quello che stavo facendo.

Zeck è tornato nel tardo pomeriggio e quando mi ha chiamato, io ubbidiente sono rientrato. Non sentivo neanche più freddo per quanto avevo corso, avevo il viso accaldato e ansimavo soddisfatto di aver fatto spaventare quel dannato scoiattolo.

Adesso sono in cucina con Zeck, sta appoggiando delle borse sul tavolo. Le sta aprendo e tirando fuori articoli per cani e giocattoli, mi sta dicendo qualcosa con tono dispiaciuto, ma non riesco a capire a cosa fa riferimento.

Mi appoggio alle sue gambe e sento una sensazione di pace invadermi mentre mi accarezza la testa. Tira fuori dalla borsa un collare con una targhetta che riporta il mio nome e me lo fa indossare.

Mi allontano, mi sento a mio disagio, è qualcosa di strano. Tento di togliermelo con il piede un paio di volte, alla fine mi abituo, persino al tintinnio che fa la targhetta che vi è appesa.

La guardo. Noto che dietro c’è scritto il nome di Zeck come proprietario e il suo numero di telefono. Tornò a guardare la parte davanti.

Pian piano inizio a vedere sfocato e non riesco più a leggere il mio nome o a riconoscere le lettere.

Il collare inizia a sembrarmi qualcosa che fa parte integrante del mio corpo, è quasi rassicurante averlo.

Zeck dissemina la casa di ciotole e giocattoli per cani, io li annuso interessato.

Zeck raggiunge il divano si mette a guardare la televisione, io prendo uno di questi giochi in bocca e mi corico su suoi piedi. Mastico il giocattolo e più mastico meno capisco di ciò che fa vedere il televisore.

Zeck chiude la televisione e va in cucina, lo seguo docilmente. Prepara la cena e cerca di parlarmi, non riesco a capire altro che i semplici comandi: “vieni, siediti, stai fuori, seduto”.

Sembra sul punto di crollare, è così affranto. Gli ho appoggiato la testa sulle ginocchia, lui mi ha grattato sotto il mento e mi ha mandato fuori a fare i bisognini.

Faccio quello che devo e con soddisfazione noto che quello scoiattolo non ha osato tornare. Mi metto a dare la caccia a qualche lucertola, ormai riesco a riconoscere i punti migliori dove urinare e defeco solo la sera prima di andare a dormire.

Quando rientro dalla porta lasciata socchiusa noto che il padrone è già andato a letto. Trovo un letto per cani, vi striscio dentro e, dopo essermi rannicchiato tentando di girare su me stesso, mi addormento.

 

*********

 

Che bei sogni che ho fatto stanotte. Ho dato la caccia alle lucertole, amo dare la caccia alle lucertole. Chissà se oggi il padrone mi dà qualche avanzo di ciò che mangia lui.

Spero mi porti a fare la passeggiata. Voglio correre!

Sì, corro per la casa, è divertente. Quanti odori, oh, quelle ciabatte sono perfette da rosicchiare!

Sono due giorni che ha preso il collare nuovo, fa un odore bellissimo. Quasi quasi lo prendo, no, meglio portarglielo quando ha intenzione di farmi uscire sul retro e portarmici in giro.

Non vedo l’ora! Adoro quando giochiamo. Lui mi dice che sono il suo cucciolo e mi loda, mi accarezza. Sì, sono proprio un buon cane. Sì, è grandioso!

Amo scodinzolare per il mio maestro, ogni volta che obbedisco al padrone è così piacevole.

Odio invece quando mi mette la museruola. M’impedisce di abbaiare e fa davvero male. Io devo abbaiare. Devo fare la guardia, scacciare gli scoiattoli e gli altri cani. Io sento l’odore di quei dannati altri cani, vogliono il mio territorio.

Io sono il _pet_ del mio padrone, solo io. Lui vuole solo me.

La parte che preferisco, però, è quando mi fa salire sulle sue gambe e ci _accoppiamo_ , posso guaire quanto voglio e lui mi riempie di complimenti. Non c’è niente di più piacevole.

Lo fa spesso davanti alla televisione, alle volte lo fa anche quando sono per terra da qualche parte. Mi blocca e mi avverte frettolosamente.

Spero che un giorno mi porti anche al parco, ne sento l’odore da qui e sembra un posto perfetto dove giocare o accoppiarci.

“Xion, cucciolo, qui”. Mi chiama ed io corro da lui, mi fa salire addirittura sul divano. Trae da un cassetto una moneta antica, di bronzo, con un buco al centro, legata a un filo. L’annuso, sa di vecchio e di qualcosa che non riesco a definire.

Ho così tanto sonno…

 

*******************

 

Certo che è stato veramente un mese estivo meraviglioso con il mio migliore amico…

Anche se ormai sono certo di provare qualcosa di più per lui, mi sono innamorato.

Abbiamo passato il tempo tra televisione, giochi da tavolo, schifezze da mangiare e gitarelle fuori porta.

Sì, è stato il periodo più bello della mia vita, non riesco a smettere di sorridere.

Quel giorno in cui siamo andati al mare e abbiamo incontrato quelle ragazze straniere non avrei mai pensato che avrei scoperto che ero geloso di lui. Ho fatto di tutto perché si lasciasse con quella straniera quando ci si è fidanzato.

Alla fine mi sono dichiarato sotto la luna piena.

Ero così felice quando mi ha detto che contraccambiava e l’abbiamo fatto sotto le stelle, nel cortile, di nascosto ai vicini.

Mi è dispiaciuto quando la sua vicina è tornata a prendersi il cagnolino che ci aveva affidato. Le sue cose sono rimaste tutte in giro come monito.

“Estate prossima replichiamo?” gli chiedo sulla porta.

“Quando vuoi tu. Mi trovi sempre qui” mi risponde Zeck, posandomi un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Raggiungo la mia motocicletta e gli sorrido.

“Tornerò presto, allora” dico, mettendomi in sella.

“Ci conto… cucciolo” mi dice Zeck, guardandomi mettere in moto e andare via. I nomignoli che mi ha dato sono così carini: “cucciolo, cagnolino e bello”.

L’unica cosa che non mi è piaciuta di questa vacanza è stata quando si è convinto che quella cretinata del mesmerismo ha un fondo di verità. Esattamente come l’ipnosi sono tutte cose farlocche, prima o poi riuscirò a convincerlo che si tratta di una semplice frode.


	2. Oggi gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Mesmerism dog.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 14. Cucciolo.  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 435.  
> Titolo: Oggi gatto  
> #cat  
> #mesmerincat  
> #hypno  
> #3personpov

Oggi gatto

 

Lo stregone era seduto sul pavimento, la testa piegata all’indietro, sentì delle fusa e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. Guardò il giovane ignudo a gattoni per terra, i suoi occhi erano segnati da delle spirali ipnotiche. Ne teneva uno socchiuso e l’altro sgranato, la bocca sporta e un rivolo di bava che colava dalle sue labbra.

“Vieni qui, gattino” chiamò Zeck. Teneva l’antica moneta con il buco al centro e la corda nella tasca dei pantaloni.

L’espressione del suo interlocutore si addolcì, divenendo un sorriso ebete, mentre continuava a tenere la bocca aperta, socchiuse l’occhio aperto e sgranò l’altro. Scivolò fino a lui e si strusciò con la schiena nuda contro i suoi piedi, facendogli cadere le ciabatte.

Zeck gli accarezzò la testa, gliela alzò con l’altra mano sentendolo fare le fusa più forte e gli mise in bocca un croccantino.

Xion lo masticò rumorosamente, lasciando che la saliva gli gocciolasse sul pavimento. Aveva un collarino intorno al collo come unico indumento.

“Ti va di giocare?” chiese Zeck.

Xion si acquattò e alzò i glutei, facendoli ondeggiare, erano gonfi e arrossati.

“Tanto… Tanto…” implorò, strofinando con foga la testa sul pavimento.

< Oh, la tua mente è sempre tanto divertente da plasmare > pensò lo stregone. Spense la televisione, che era su un canale nero e lasciò il telecomando sul pavimento.

Raggiunse l’amante, si abbassò i boxer e i pantaloni, si appoggiò alla sua schiena tenendolo fermo. Nel momento in cui lo fece suo, lo sentì fare prima i versi di una gatta in calore e dopo quelli di un micio intento ad accoppiarsi.

Xion venne, ma Zeck continuò a prenderlo con soddisfazione per buona parte della notte. Scivolò fuori di lui ansante, se lo fece coricare sulle gambe, Xion si appallottolò su se stesso in posizione fetale e con un basso miagolio si addormentò.

Zeck gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli umidi.

< Da quando siamo andati a convivere in questa casa isolata non devo nemmeno preoccuparmi dei vicini e posso perfino farlo girare nudo nel boschetto.

Tanto ogni volta potrò deformargli i ricordi come voglio.

Ormai non è solo in mio potere, ma può essere ogni giorno qualcosa di diverso. Oggi è un nuovo animaletto domestico: un bel gattino. Che fa degli adorabili sonnellini e si presta molto bene a giocare > pensò.

“Riposa mio piccolo ‘cucciolo’. Domani giocheremo a lungo” disse.

Xion mugolò con tono lussurioso nel sonno, dimenando i glutei come se avesse la coda.

“Tuo ‘cucciolo’” biascicò piano nell’incoscienza.

“Il mio piccolo _puppy_ ” bisbigliò Zeck. Sfilò una targhetta dall’altra tasca e l'agganciò al collare.


	3. Succube delle illusioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt: 16. Illusione  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Personaggi: M; M/M.  
> Numero parole: 544.  
> Titolo: Succube delle illusioni.

 

  
  


 

Succube delle illusioni

Ermak bussò un paio di volte e sorrise quando il proprietario della casa aprì, dopo averlo guardato dallo spioncino.

“I suoni della foresta, davvero? Non potevi insonorizzare le pareti, invece d’incantare i rumori che ne escono?” chiese.

Zeck si spostò e lo lasciò entrare, guardandolo con aria seccata, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Zio, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò con aria seccata, raddrizzandosi i boxer che indossava. Erano umidi e li aveva infilati al contrario. “Non potevi telefonare? Sai che non amo le visite” borbottò.

“Disturbo?” chiese lo stregone più anziano guardandolo con occhio critico. “Noto che avevi da fare…”. Si avvicinò alla poltrona e guardò il giovane affondato sul divano, aveva l’aria sognante, gli occhi vitrei e la bava alla bocca spalancata in un sorriso storto. “… col tuo…”. Notò che il giovane aveva le gambe spalancate, appoggiate sui braccioli.

“Ragazzo.

Sì, al momento è bloccato in un’illusione. Resterà così grazie alla magia per le prossime due settimane.

L’ho ipnotizzato perché creda di star facendo la più bella vacanza all’estero della sua vita, insieme a me ovviamente…

L’incantesimo non solo gl’impedirà di aver bisogno di espletare bisogni fisiologici, ma renderà anche il tutto credibile” spiegò Zeck.

“Tu intanto ti ci diverti” disse Ermak. Indicò con la testa i glutei sporti e arrossati di Xion, le gambe sporche di sperma.

< Cosa ci troverà? Non ha nemmeno delle belle labbra e sempre un sacco di carne > pensò.

“Certo. Però al contrario di te io non faccio niente di irreversibile.

Io e il mio ‘puppy’ siamo entrambi felici e innamorati” borbottò Zeck.

< Odio che qualcuno giudichi il mio cucciolo. Non penso ce ne siano di migliori di lui, l’ho praticamente visto crescere al mio fianco. Non come i suoi giocattoli occasionali di una notte che colleziona più che usare > pensò.

“Senti, ho finito le tue pistole” cambiò argomento lo zio. Osservò la televisione accesa su un canale nero. 

“Lo sai che preferisco illusioni, ipnosi e manipolazione alle trasformazioni” spiegò Zeck. Infilò la mano in tasca e giocherellò con la sua moneta bucata.

“Lo so, però nel mio negozio è merce ricercata ed io non riesco a fare cose così ancorate al mondo ‘umano e carnale’” rispose Ermak.

Zeck annuì e capitolò dicendo: “Va bene. In fondo mi permetti di condurre una vita agiata con quello che mi paghi”.

Ogni tanto Xion ridacchiava e gorgogliava, muovendo i piedi, sbattendo con i talloni contro i braccioli.

“Nipote, perché ami così tanto l’illusione? Non riesco a comprendere.

Potresti indossare qualcosa di più creativo e avere delle simpatiche lampade sorridenti” lo interrogò lo zio, con tono di vivo interesse. 

Recuperò da accanto una ciotola un telecomando e lo utilizzò per spegnere la televisione, il ronzio che regnava in casa si spense.

“Perché quando finisce puoi viverne un’altra e puoi essere sempre chi desideri. Non ti obbliga a cristallizzarti” spiegò Zeck.

Raggiunse Xion e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

< Voglio che il sentimento che il mio cucciolo prova per me sia vero, anche se nasce da delle illusioni. In fondo la parte migliore della sua vita l’ho costruita io > pensò.

“Un punto di vista su cui rifletterò. Tornerò per le pistole e qualsiasi altra tua nuova invenzione tra una settimana” disse Ermak, dirigendosi verso la porta. “Tu continua pure a divertirti dopo che me ne sarò andato” lo invogliò.


End file.
